Jelsa (Percy Jackson themed)
by coder1246
Summary: Elsa Winters is just a normal teenage girl,with a twin sister that both happen to be mentally disabled. Even though her uncle Percy and his wife Annabelle mysteriously disappeared 4 months ago. This is a Jelsa story based off of Percy Jackson And The Lightning Theif. Anna isn't Elsa's sister though,she's her best friend.Also this will mostly be Elsa's P.O.V.(New chapter every Fri.)


**Authors Note**

In this one like my other stories Punzie and Elsa are twins although their **Not **releated to Anna. Anna is their best friend.

 **Elsa's P.O.V.** It stared like any other day,me and Anna and Punzie at the pool while Anna watched us stay under water for almost a ln hour before school starts.

For some reason we can stay there for hours.It helps me think. I smiled I was thinking of my uncle Percy,oh how I miss him.He left with his wife Annabelle 4 months ago misteriously,never told anyone or said goodbye.

I realized class was about to start and came up,Punzie following me. "And,their alive!" Anna yelled,"How do you do it?" She asked curiously. "I dont know,it's natural to us." Me and Punzie answered at the same time,laughing."Come on,we gotta go to class." I told everyone laughing.

Me and Punzie go to this school for people like us,people with ADHD,dyslexia,walking problems,etc. I have to go since I have ADHD and dyslexia. Punzie only has ADHD though.Me being the oldest and it running through the family is why we have it,at least thats what the doctors said.

"When I decided to go to highshool I thought it would be us singing all the time.Like they do in High School Musical." Anna said pouting. "Yeah, me too!" Punzie said frustrated,she's been trying to go to a actual highschool instead of this one since 9th grade but,failed. I tried in 9th also,but gave up this year,12th grade our last year realising we're suck here till summer. Luckily it's our last year though.

 **Time Skip to 8th hour(last class)** "Hello class,today we'll be talking about one of Galileo Galilei." Mrs.Daisy announced. She wrote a quote if his on the chalkboard. ( ** _I have never met a man so ignorant that I couldn't learn sonething from him. -Galileo Galilei._ Is what it said,but do to Elsa's dyslexia she couldn't read it and it became jumbled.**"Can anyone tell me what this saying means?"Mrs.Daisy asked, "Elsa?" I tried to read it but just saw alot of random letters pushed together. "I'm sorry,I don't know."I answered after a few minutes of trying to read it,and failing. "Rapunzel?" Mrs.Daisy asked. After that I stopped listening.

 **Time Skip towards the end of class**

"Don't forget that tomorrow is our field trip to **_Museum of History._** " Mrs.Daisy reminded us. After that the bell rang.

 **At home(Elsa and Punzie's house)** "Mom,we're home!"I said. "I'm upstairs." Mom answered. We live in a two-story house with our mother and father.Even though most of the time they were at their well known company, ** _All thinks Greek._** It brought good money,so we always had clothes,food,and a roof over our heads,so i didn't mind and we always have Monday and the weekends with them.

"How was school?" Mom asked. "Fine."Punzie said. "The usual,me being asked to read something or answer a question about something on the board I can't read."I answered."So just great!"I said sarcasticlly. "Elsa,you know that your teachers forget that you have dyslexia."Mom replied smiling.

I wanted to yell at her so badly that I tell them every time i come in that i have it. I even came with a signed doctors note about it once! But,I didn't yell at her about it since I didn't want to fight.

 **The Next Day at the Museum** "Can anyone tell me what the child of a god and a human is?"Mr.D asked. "A demi-god."I answered. "Correct,Miss.Winters."Mr.D replied,

"And the child of two gods?" "A god." Punzie answered. "Correct, Miss.Winters"Mr.D told us.

"Elsa, what is something you and this statue have in common?"Mr.D asked. I looked there was a slab of cemment in greek, I tried to read it and saw _Elsa._ Under it was the definition- _A greek baby name meaning oath of a god. Also from the Hebrew Elishaba._ "Our name?" I asked unsure of myself."Correct." Mr.D said. He went onto a speech about it that I completely ignored.

"Elsa,Rapunzel. May I speak to you please?" Mrs.Daisy asked. "Sure."We told her. She lead us to a room with a sign on the door that said _No entry._ I was confused and I guess Punzie was also since she had a confused look on her face.

"Where's the bolt!?"She screamed. "We don't know anything about a bolt!" We yelled. **I was gonna do Pandoras box,but decided to go with the bolt. If you want you can fill in bolt with box.)** Suddenly Mrs.Daisy went from a regular human to a winged beast creature thing. But,somehow i wasn't scared only suprised that she was this creature. Although,she attacked coming straight for me.Not,Punzie me.

 **Authors Note** Oh No! A cliffhanger. I wonder if Elsa will be saved.Or worse,hurt by Mrs.Daisy the winged creature thing.


End file.
